Narabuna Kiken! 並ぶなキケン！！恋爱距离
by MayumiSakurai
Summary: This is just a little one shot story! Momoko and Brick have always been fighting with each other until Brick suddenly ask Momoko to pretended to be his girlfriend! At first Momoko is quite opposed to the idea ,but slowly... rated T for language...just in case.


_Just a little tip before you read the Italics are Momoko's thoughts or Brick's thoughts!_

 _ **-At Class 2-B-**_

 _ **Momoko's p.o.v**_

"Akatsutsumi~! I think it's over for me and her….What should I do~..." one of my classmates came to me for help...

I pointed at him " Baka! Even if she asks tough, she's still a girl! Man up and listen to what she has to say!" he stared at me blankly and then jumped up from his seat.

"YEA! You're right…..! He clenched his fist and thrust it in the air.

"You're great as usual Akatsutsumi! I'll be going now" He waved to me and was walking out of the classroom.

"Do it right now! I called to him right before he was out of earshot. I look out of the classroom and see Kaoru run into who I think is Butch Akiyama. It seems as if she spilled something on him….hmmm oh well probably isn't a big problem. I brushed off the thought and wanted a drink.

"Sort of like an older sister you can depend on huh?" random girl 1

"You can really depend on Momoko. " random girl 2

"She's an adult..." random girl 3

"...except for her height." the all looked at me and yea I was a shorty…..

Oh by the way let me introduce myself! I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko, Height: 148 cm, I often get mistaken as a grade school, but on campus I'm the "older sister" that people look up to.

"Maybe I should go buy something to drink I'm thirsty….." I walked out of the class to the vending machine out in the hallway, but I wasn't watching where I was going because I apparently ran into someone.

 _ ***Bump!***_ ". . . . . My bad. . . You're such a midget I didn't see you there…" Brick smirked at me as he stared down at me. After I had bumped into him I face planted into the floor.

". . . . . . . Brick" I smiled at him but not in a nice way.

" _ **How Many Freakin' Times Do You Have To Knock Me Over 'Till You're Satisfied!?"**_ I jumped up into the air from behind him and kicked him behind his knees with both feet while still in the air.

" _ **!"**_ " _ **The Hell**_ are you doing you _**Midget Monkey!?**_ " angry tick marks appeared while he yelled.

" _ **What's the big deal!? You're just too meaninglessly huge!**_ " I yelled back at him.

"Oh fine you're just too short. You sure you're getting your nutrients?" this made me angry. I tried to launch a storm of punches at him but he simply pushed my away by my head.

"Don't touch my head! I'll shrink even more!" this time angry tick marks appeared on me.

Random Classmate: " Hey, you uneven couple. That was a great lover's quarrel!"

Another Random Classmate: "Brick don't be so mean to your wife!" the girl started laughing. Meanwhile we both stood there with blank faces.

Then we both turn around at the same time and yell _**"We're not a married couple!"**_ Then we both leave in different directions.

 **-Time skip-**

"Man…...I hate that Brick!" I was steaming with anger right now as I walked to class with Miyako

"Even if you do fight, it looks like you have a good relationship…." She smiled and laughed.

"Not possible" I flat out rejected the very thought of that.

"Why do you have such prejudice towards him?" She smiled and waited for me to answer.

"That's because…..I know he's a terrible guy."

 _ **-Flashback to day of the entrance ceremony-**_

" _ **Oh no! I'll be late since I went to back to get my pen case!" I was currently running to get to the entrance ceremony on time. Then I spotted someone who looked like they were lost. That's our school uniform I thought…..**_

"Are you going to East High School? If so then it's this way!" I took the guy's hand and pulled him along behind me.

"Thank goodness…...Looks like we made it somehow…." everyone was walking around the campus going towards the auditorium.

". . ." he looked down at me but didn't say anything.

"You're late Momoko! What were you up to?" Miyako spotted me and waved.

"It looks like one of our schoolmates was lost- so we came here together." I smiled happily at her.

"!" he jumped in surprise "Wah!" he pulled his hand away, turned around and quickly walked off.

"?...What's wrong?" I looked at him confused.

". . . . " Ignores

my thoughts currently: _ **...What the hell….?**_ I went pale

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

"That's why…..I hate such a childish mean-ass bastard…" I glared as I looked away to the side

"So that's what happened…" She smiled at me sheepishly.

"I like kind guys, the exact opposite of him. Little did I know a certain someone standing in front of me heard me.

"...really now….and I just happened to hear that." He looked down at me with a scowl... _Brick!_

"Come with me for a second…." he took my hand and dragged me off. _?! What's going on?_

"Wait! Whats with you? I'm going home. Let me go!" He pushed me behind that staircase wall.

"I said, let me-!" he placed his hand over my mouth. " _?_ "

"...Momoko…..be my girlfriend." . . . . _eh?_ What does he…..

"Ah...Sorry but you're just not my type….." I look away to the side "so...well…"

"Are you stupid? Just a "Fake" girlfriend." this really made me open my eyes. Fake….?!

"Okay listen up…..You know that guy named Boomer Akiyama? he stared at me seriously

"Yea…..If I recall, He's that diligent nice-looking guy in class 1…" then he seemed to get excited and got close to me.

"Yea! He's a super nice guy!" his eyes were practically gleaming and shining now.

"He's my youngest brother and it looks like he likes you good friend Gotokuji-san."...I see...He likes Ryouko.

"But he's a really shy guy so all he's been doing is looking at Gotokuji-san and sighing…...My brother is having troubles and at times like these, I want to help him out…" _ **Ah….surprisingly, he can be considerate...if that's the case….**_

"I got it. You can count on me!"

-Time skip-

"and so…"

"we're dating now!" Brick smiled at them.

"Let's go home together, the four of us!" I smiled as well. "Alrighty let's go! Let's go go go!" _I_ _ **f Brick and I get close to each other, Boomer and Miyako will be alone….Then Boomer-kun should be able to make his own opportunity!**_

"Brick…Are you two really going out?" We both froze on the spot.

"Of course! What the hell are you saying Boomer?" Brick tried to laugh it off.

"But you don't look like a couple at all…" He glanced at me. _**He's sharp! Maybe this was a bad idea to pretend as a couple after all….**_

"That's not true…" he had a shadow over his face for a moment before he said…

"See we're so close, we can do this!" he wrapped his arms around my neck from behind hugging me.

"?!" ← me _**Bear it….I gotta bear it!...**_

"Yea Yea We're close! Super close!"

"I see! Well then. shall we head home?" she smiled.

 _ **-Time skip-( Downtown)**_

". . . . . " still holding hands….

". . . . . " still holding hands…. "Just how much longer do we have to hold hands?"

"Can't help it...We're in front of those two." _**oh yea….I forgot…..**_ "But do you think we really look like a couple…?"

"Well I bet it looks like a **kid** who's being watched over by her guardians to others." he smirked at me.

"I'm not a kid! **You're** the one who's a kid!" grrrr I hate when does that…

"What!? Why a I the kid. . . . . **AH."** _Brick's thoughts: *turns around*_ _ **…..Ah…I lost her in the crowd.**_

"...What now. I got separated from the others….." I stared through the large crowd of people around me. _ **For now I'll just contact Miyako….Ah I'm squished….**_ _"Excuse…."_

Stranger: "This is dangerous ya knooow?

Stranger 2: " For a grade schooler to be wandering in a place like this." _…...Grade schooler…...a shadow covered my eyes._

"Excuse me." I turn to walk away but the reach for my should to stop me.

"Wait up!" _**eh?!**_ "It'll be okay. Us guys will take you to a safe place….Just relax" They started closing in on me as i tried to escape through the crowd. _I'm scared…..!_

" **Momokoooooo!"** _**eh? Brick!**_ I look around frantically. _**Where….? Where are you? I'm over here! Brick!**_

" **Hey."** someone's hand wrapped itself around my head pulling me close to them, Then lifting me up. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?" _**Brick!**_

Stranger 1: "Wah? Aren't you a high schooler?"

Stranger 2: "A grade schooler as your girlfriend?"

"I said" he hugged me close.

"!" _**eh!?**_ _**he kissed my cheek!**_

"She is my girlfriend: he glared at them still hugging me close. and the two men ran away.

"Let's go!" they said while they took off. Then Brick turned his head back to me.

"Hey Momoko, are you o-" _***whack* "**_ **KAY?!"** _I hit him with my shoe._

"The hell are you doing?!"

"That's my line! Don't do something so embarrassing in public! (/) "

"Oh who cares"

"But…...thanks for finding me….." I

"…Oh yea we should exchange phone numbers." Brick reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell.

"EH?!" this shocked me.

"Don't worry this will only be during our fake relationship."

"….fine." I took out my cell so we could save each other's numbers.

"Hm!? You said something?! " he bent down close to my face. _To close!_

"I said "fine"! Gosh your hearing sucks ass!" I blushed since he was so close.

"It's hard to hear in noisy places, no matter what the height difference is." _**He's leaning over….**_

"Huuuuuuuh…." ….. _ **Brick's face….is so close…his eyelashes are pretty long.**_

"What? You've been staring for a while…" He looked at me closely… I looked down at my feet embarrassed.

"Just thinking about how you can actually make that face…."

"Huh?" He looked at me dumbfoundedly

"From down here you always look pissed off…." I looked up finally but still avoided eye contact.

"You always looked really plain….but….."

"When we're on the same eye level, it's completely different….." I looked up at him and saw something that amazed me. _He smiled…_

" _..._ That's true" He looked at he as he leaned over again.

"This is the first time I've heard your voice so close to my ear…" _His deep voice….that resonates through my head…_

"It feels weird." Brick closed his eyes still smiling. _I also think it feels weird….._ I wasn't used to hearing his voice so close to my ears.

"Oh yea, we got separated from the other two…" He slowly held his hand out to me. My eyes went wide.

"...C'mon, Let's go." His hand was stretched out to me. (Imagine his hand is glowing with sparkles around it ^~^) I blushed at his gesture. _Are you stupid? There's no need to still hold hands with him…...I can't do it…..Even so….up until recently, I've always hated being touched by him….yet now…...I...don't want to let go…._

After that we ended up just going home since it was already late.

-Momoko's bedroom-

"Ahhhh…" I layed on my bed facing the ceiling. I held my phone up and looked at my reflection. Then it buzzed.

*Ping!* It was an email. From: Akiyama Brick. _Hmmm that's interesting he's never emailed me before…..._ I opened the email, it read…..

"Since we weren't able to give those two their chance, we're gonna make up for it on Sunday." _Oh yea….since I got lost in the crowd he had to go find me and we got separated…._ I continued reading.

"I know you might not want to, but I need you to still be my fake girlfriend." End. I stared at his email and reread it again.

"*sigh*...Can't help it" I stared blankly at my phone….

"Sunday huh…..what should I wear?" I closed my eyes thinking of what was to come on sunday and fell into a blissful sleep.

-Sunday-

"and so,"

"We won tickets for a group of four!" Brick and I smiled cheerfully. You can imagine we have floating flowers around us as we say this.

"Sorry but come with us!" We "won" amusement park tickets to give Boomer and Miyako their chance. Since they were currently walking and looking around the park Brick and I stayed a bit behind and started whispering.

"Today, we're gonna follow Boomer to make sure they get alone time." Brick bent down and whispered to me.

"Got it!" I had a determined face on right now. _I wonder if today will go well…._ We find a ride that we want to go on and lined up for it but there was a problem…..

". . . . . ." I stood under a height requirement board shaking.

Microphone: "Customers under 150 centimeters are advised not to ride this attraction!"

" (TT ^ TT) . . . . . " I just stood there quietly under the board. _Well I guess I can't go then….._

"I guess we can't help it. Should we go to a different one?" Bommer suggested smiling slightly along with Miyako.

"No! Since we're here, you should go. I'll be fine!" I smiled at them and waved my hands slightly to show nothing was wrong.

" . . . . . . " Brick looked at me from the corner of his eye but I didn't notice much.

" Then the three of us will go." _Ugh...I wish I could go…(TT ^ TT)_

"Okay, have fun!" I looked down and sighed assuming they had all left already. _If only I was a little taller….._ Then I felt a presence by my side and looked to my side.

. . . . . . . . . _eh?_

"Brick?! I thought you went with…"

"I'm not going." he cut me off. _Eh? He's not going? was it because…._

"This is a chance for those two to be alone." He said this nonchalantly not looking at me. _Ah….._

"… _._ right" _I knew it….. This is good for them…_

 _*_ _ **slip!***_

"Woah!" I yelped.

"Actually watch your step when your walking. There's water there." I nearly slipped on a big puddle of water, but before I could fall Brick lifted me up. _That scared me!_

"I guess you can't step over it with that body...Here gimme you hand." He stretched his hand out to me. I took his hand.

"Th-Thanks…." he helped my over the puddle then I heard something loud.

* **Bang!***

 _Eh? Bang?_ I look up to when i heard the sound.

". . . . . ." Brick didn't make a sound.

"!" He hit his forehead on the sign hanging from the shops!

 _ **-A few minutes later-**_

"Sheesh…..You're so freaking tall, so you should watch where you're walking…." I reached into my skirt pocket and pulled out my handkerchief. I wet my handkerchief with some water and wiped his now red forehead as he sat on one of the benches.

"I paid too much attention to what's below….Damn it….." He looked up at me as I wipe his forehead.

". . . . . ." _He's considerate about me….._

" _. . ." he brushes some of my bangs away from my face._

"!" I blush as i squeeze my eyes shut the open them again.

"W-what?"

"...Nothing…...I'm just looking" He stared at me closely still brushing some of my bangs from my face. _I can't…..when we're on the same eye level….. *doki* *doki* *doki* *doki* it's embarrassing that i can't even look at him in the eyes…._

 _ **-Later on a Ferris Wheel-**_

"Oh"

"It looks like those two are going well, right?" Brick stared at the cabin above us.

"Their even sitting next to each other!"

"You're right. Thee our plan was a success?"

"Guess so" he answered smiling.

"I see…." I felt a twinge of pain in my heart.

"Then I suppose we're no longer a fake couple….." it seemed as if time froze after I said that.

"!" Brick seemed shocked for some reason.

"...Sorry, I know you hate me, yet I made you do this." I didn't turn around to look at him. I just stared out the window.

"...It's okay" I finally turned around and looked at him.

"After all, we hate each other…" I smiled sadly. Then I turned and looked back out the window.

"Ah….we're almost done." The ride was ending. Brick reached his and out and pulled on my shirt sleeve looking down at the floor.

"I'll just say…...I don't exactly hate you…." he was still looking at the floor. _Eh…..?_ _What's that supposed to mean?!_

"Wha….What are you saying…..?" I looked away from him blushing.

"I don't get you….I mean, you were the one that has been warding me off since the entrance ceremony!" I was fuming and confused.

"Haven't you been hating me all this time?!" Brick blushed and grit his teeth in frustration. Then suddenly he hugged me.

"You're wrong!" He yelled and hugged me tight.

" The reason that I shook your hand away that time….. was because I found out we were the same age." _Eh? Seriously?_

"I never thought that a girl my age was holding my hand, so I started freaking out…" _So that means he was conscious about it…..?_

"I didn't know how to break the ice and tell you the truth...and I ended up causing….fights…." He looked into my eyes with his glowing red ones as he placed his hands on either side of my face carefully.

"I….don't hate you." He looked into my eyes his face inching closer and closer by the second.

"I ….actually…." we were centimeters apart from each other.

 _ ***sound of doors opening loudly***_

"Welcome back to the ground!" The ferris wheel worker opened the doors and said cheerfully.

"!" this shocked the both of us as we jumped apart from each other's embrace. We both stepped out of the carriage.

". . . ." both of us stood there in silence. _What the hell just happened?! *doki* *doki* *doki* *doki*_ my heart was thumping quickly.

"...I'm gonna go buy drinks." Brick said as he walked to stand selling drinks. I watched his back as he walked away. _Calm down...calm down….Must retain my composure…._ Then I spotted Boomer.

"Oh? Boomer-kun? Where's Miyako?"

"Ah! She's in the bathroom." He was sitting on a bench relaxing.

"By the way, what about Brick?" I panicked and started to blush again.

"H-He went to buy drinks!" my heart was pounding again at the memory of earlier. _*doki* *doki*_ I sat down next to him on the bench.

"At any rate, the scenery from the Ferris wheel was amazing!" He said smiling.

"Yeah yeah! It was super beautiful!" I smiled at him as well. Then a mischievous smile came to his face.

"Hey...Akatsutsumi-san…..Are you _**really**_ going out with Brick?" _*doki* eh?_ my eyes went wide.

"Why do you keep asking that?" I avoided looking at him. _Not good….Can it be he found out?_

"I...am in love with you." time froze for a second time. _eh….?_

"I have always watched you…" Boomer quietly said. Brick who was walking towards us heard hi and stopped. I looked over. _Brick….!_

" _. . . . ."_ he didn't say anything but there was a shadow covering his face.

"Don't worry Boomer. Momoko is just a cooperative worker. To get you two together I only got Momoko to pretend to be my girlfriend….I misunderstood, thinking you liked Gotokuji-san" i felt a twinge of pain in my heart again as he said this without hesitation.

" _ **She's not my girlfriend or anything."**_ _*doki*_ the memory of the almost kiss flashed in my head with the words " _ **She's not my girlfriend or anything**_ " _Ah….He said it so bluntly…._ pain shot through my heart as I clenched my fist over it.

"That's right…..It's impossible for Brick to be my boyfriend" I said quietly...ignoring what I felt. I walked up to Brick.

"Akiyama. Delete my phone number right this instant." I held my hand out for his phone.

"You promised that you would keep it only while we were together." His face was expressionless.

"...Fine" Then he held his phone out.

"If you want it that way, delete it yourself." He held his phone out hanging in front of me. _Wha? Just what are your intentions?_

"Give it!"

"No can do."

"Delete it!"

"Hell no."

 _My height…._

 _nor my feelings…..._

 _Nothing can reach him….._

"What are you doing this…? Baka!" Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as i try to reach for his phone. Brick clenched his teeth and suddenly I was swooped up into his arms in the air.

 _ ***Chu***_

" _ **!"**_ _he..just...kissed me!_

"...That's obvious." He pulled away slowly.

"It's because I love you!" He looked at me blushing.

"Ever since the day you held my hand, I became helplessly interested in you!" I was blushing bright red now.

Even if you do hate me, I'm not letting you go!" He hugged me tightly in his arms. _What the heck…_

"You're too loud, and you stand out because you're so tall…" I hugged him while still blushing.

"You're not letting go, you say? Your attitude is too big…..but…" put my forehead against his and closed my eyes and smiled.

"Because you heart is also big,...I love you." I placed both of my hands on the side of his face. He seemed surprised.

"Momoko…" He hugged me carefully and gently. _…..I love Brick…._

"You fiiiiiiiiiiiiinally confessed." . . . _eh? Boomer-kun?_

"It's okay now, Miyako." he smiled and turned around to the bushes behind him. All of a sudden Miyako shot up from the bushes suddenly and surprised us.

"!"

"What? Did Brick-kun finally confess to Momoko?" She smiled knowingly.

"Yep, it looks like things went good, as we expected." Boomer smiled back at her

"Really? That's great!"

"Uh….What are you two…." _Just what…..Do they mean?_

"Even though he likes Momoko, he didn't have any self-awareness of it. So, we made a chance for Brick-kun so he won't just be fighting with Momoko" Miyako was beaming with sparkles floating around her and Boomer as they both smiled at us mischievously.

"Since Brick is simple and is considerate about his friends, we believed that he would take action." Boomer smiled towards Brick.

"But it's a good thing that your best friends were able to hit it off very well." Boomer looked over at Miyako.

"True 3" Miyako was smiling happily.

"Well then, let's excuse ourselves, Miyako 3" Boomer put his hand around Miyako's waist and walked off with her.

"Yes we should Boomer 3" they both left us standing alone dumbfounded.

". . . . those two are dating…..I had no idea.." I was just as surprised as Brick.

"How should I say this…..? It seems like they were a step ahead of us…" I was embarrassed from earlier still. He placed his elbow on his knee and his chin on the back of his palm as he leaned closer to my face.

"It doesn't matter. Since we're finally close now." this made me blush. I turn my head to avoid his gaze.

"Hey" a tick mark appeared when he said this. _Oh crap…_

"Why are you avoiding my eyes?! Look at me!" he tried to get a hold of me in the small space we had in the Ferris Wheel carriage.

"No way! Let me go, baka!" I tried wiggling away from his grasp. By the time i gave up and he finally caught me we were panting and out of breath. Then i looked up at him and we made eye contact. I blushed and my heart started pounding quickly. _***doki* *doki* *doki* *doki***_

 _ **This guy's dangerous…**_

His face came dangerously close inching closer and closer until we were a centimeter away from kissing.

 _ **Just aligning our shoulders….**_

He kissed me gently

 _ **My heart might burst open….**_

 _ **~*END*~**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **MayumiSakurai**_ : Hai! _This is a story based off of the manga_ _ **Narabuna Kiken! by Shiraishi Yuki!**_ _All credits to her! I just switched the characters! Her works are awesome so if you like shoujo manga you should read hers._

 _ **Kaoru**_ _: Just letting you know the tiny part that I appeared in will be featured in another story that will also be based off of another one of_ _ **Shiraishi Yuki'**_ _s manga._

 _ **MayumiSakurai**_ _: Bai Bai!_


End file.
